Perfection Is a Joke
by purplefeather21
Summary: Perfect relationships only existed in fairytales. Ashley knew that, but somewhere along, she started to think maybe they did exist. Until he broke her heart. Randy/Ashley. High school fic.
1. I Don't Care About You Anymore

**A/N: About 6 months ago, I got the idea for a Randy/Ashley story set in high school, I just never got around to writing it until now. I'm going to try and update as quickly as I can. Warning: the chapters won't be too long. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or it's Superstars appearing in this.**

_(Flashback)_

"_This is going to be so great!" 15 year-old Mickie James gushed._

_Her best friend Ashley Massaro laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "If you says so."_

_Mickie rolled her eyes. "Come on, you guys! We're going to be in high school! Please tell me you're at least a little bit excited about that?"_

_The girls' friends John Cena and Randy Orton laughed. "Not really."_

_Ashley tried not to laugh. "What are you so excited for?"_

"_It's high school, okay? Plus, there's the chance of meeting new people. Then there's boys. Cute boys." Mickie answered, but seeing her friends' less than optimistic faces, she sighed. "What could possibly go wrong?"_

_(End of flashback)_

Ashley never believe in perfection. She knew it didn't exist. No matter how many people believed they were. Everyone made mistakes and screwed up. Perfection was a joke.

Although this Sunday morning? It was getting pretty darn close to it. Especially since she didn't get to sleep in a lot of the times, thanks to her brother, Chris. Until someone knocked on the door.

"Ash, open up. It's Mickie." her brunette friend said as she knocked again.

"Go away, I'm still sleeping." The blonde mumbled.

Mickie sighed. "You know I'm going to stop until you open up."

_Damn, _Ashley thought. If anything, Mickie was persistent. Groaning, she dragged herself out of the bed, and opened the door.

"Hey." Mickie greeted cheerily.

Her sleepy friend yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a special at the ice cream place we go to, but it ends at 12:00." she answered.

"So?"

"So, it's almost time, and I don't want to go alone." Mickie admitted.

"I haven't even eaten breakfast!" Ashley protested.

Mickie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Besides, your mom said it was okay."

Ashley looked around. "Where is she?"

"Out. She said she had to buy some groceries, but that we could go." Mickie answered.

"Fine." the blonde teenager relented.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why are we here again?" Randy asked as he sat down in a chair the current store he was at, was offering. _

"_Because," Mickie started as she went to try on a shirt in the dressing room. "My cousins are coming from Tex tonight and my family is making a huge dinner for them."_

"_What does that have to do with us, though?" John asked Ashley, who was sitting next to him._

_Mickie sighed as she saw how the shirt looked on her. She went out and looked at her best friend. "Ashley Marie Massaro, you promised me you would come. Why aren't you trying on something?"_

"_My clothes are just fine." Ashley mumbled. She hated shopping for clothes. _

"_Remember my cousin Steve? The one you thought was cuter? Do I have to remind you he's coming?" the brunette smirked. _

_Ashley turned red. "No."_

_Randy turned to her in surprise. "You buying clothes just because Mickie's cousin is coming?"_

_Mickie laughed. "Are you jealous?"_

_The teenager scoffed. "No, I just think that's ridiculous."_

_(End of flashback)_

"Ooh, what about the rocky road ice cream?" Mickie pointed at the chocolate ice cream.

Ashley made a face. "Too chocolaty."

Suddenly, a girl waved to them as she came inside.

"Ashley, how are you?" the school head cheerleader asked.

"It's the last day of summer, and it's back to school and it's craziness." the blonde answered.

Melina nodded "Yeah, listen, I just wanted to tell you it was nice getting to know you better this summer."

Ashley smiled. "Same here."

Melina looked down sheepishly. "I better get going. I just came in here to tell you that." Before leaving, she added. "Hey Mickie."

Her brunette friend raised an eyes. "What was that? She and her friends never really talk to us."

"Maybe because you haven't been so nice." Ashley teased. "Actually, Melina sighed up for the tutoring program I volunteer at."

"No way!" Mickie's eyes got big. "You mean she doesn't always actually like a total b--"

Ashley shook her head. "She's sweet and nice."

"I hope you're not talking about your friend next to you, Massaro." another voice piped in.

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Orton, leave is alone."

Her former friend shook his head. "It's too fun to mess with you, isn't it boys?" he asked his friends who nodded.

"You want to know who we were talking about?" She asked quietly. "We were talking about your ex-girlfriend. Who happens to be so unlike you. Which then comes to no surprise when she dumped you. Proving how her taste in guys improved."

_(Flashback)_

_Mickie and Ashley burst into laughted._

_The guys, however, were serious. Randy sighed. "Stop laughing."_

"_You two are barely tenth graders. You really think you'll get into the basketball team?" Ashley laughed again._

_John turned red. "You could at least be supportive."_

_Mickie snickered. "We are."_

_Randy rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'm sure that when we get in, all the girls won't be snickering idiots like you two."_

_Ashley laughed. "What girls would want to go out with you two?"_

_(End of flashback)_

The soon to be senior rolled his eyes, "Don't you have someone to be?

The blonde nodded. "We do, actually. Someone more important."

"Then get." he hissed.

Mickie rolled her eyes as she and Ashley began leaving. All traces of wanting ice cream, gone.

Before they were out the door, Ashley looked back. "Hey, Orton?"

The teenager looked at her.

"See you in school if you can avoid failing anymore of your classed." she said loudly, before leaving and not looking back.

_(End of flashback)_

_John sighed. "This is ridiculous."_

_Mickie shrugged. "That's what I told her."_

"_Why are they even fighting again?" John asked._

"_At this point, who knows? It's been three weeks since those two said a word to each other. And they're not even going out." the brunette answered. "I think Ash mentioned something about him making some comment."_

_John rolled his eyes. "Randy and Ashley are too stubborn for their own good."_

_Mickie nodded in agreement. "They're too similar. Exactly the same, and they like each other."_

_John sighed. "Those two are so going to end up going out. I cant see them ever not being friends. Between those two, that'll never happen."_

_(End of flashback)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sad, isnt't it? How they're not friends anymore? Anyone want to take a guess as to why they're not friends anymore?**


	2. That's a Lie

A/N: Okay, as a writer on Fanfiction, I know how much it sucks when the stories you review aren't updated often. So, yes, I admit I suck for not updating sooner. Just please understand that my life is literally crazy right now, which is why I haven't updated. With that said, enjoy! Reviews are also definitely appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the Superstars coming out in this story.**

* * *

_Sleep._ That's what Ashley was lacking as she woke up for the first day of senior year. Grudgingly, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." her mother, Linda greeted with a smile.

"Hey mom. Where's Chris?" she asked.

Her mother frowned. "Chris is with a friend for the week." Trying to brighten up she said "Oh, Mickie said she'll come and pick you up in 20 minutes.

The blonde groaned. "I'll hurry up." Grabbing a banana, she began walking up to her room.

"Ashley?" the older woman called out.

The teenager turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm proud of you sweetheart, I really am." her mom answered.

Ashley smiled. "I have to go get ready."

* * *

_In school…_

"Why?" Mickie asked angrily. "This always happens to me."

"Relax, Micks." Ashley said soothingly.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "You're not the one that has physics first period."

Ashley snickered. "Sorry, Mickie, but, uh…I'm sure you'll survive."

Her friend slammed her locker. "I hate science. I don't do good in it."

Ashley bit her lip. Yeah, science wasn't Mickie's forte, but maybe she was overreacting. After all, Mickie had never failed any of her classes. "I'm sure you will do fine."

"What do you have?" her best friend asked in an attempt to remove the spotlight from being on her.

"AP English." the blonde teen said sheepishly.

Mickie smiled. "Congratulations, I'm sure you're the one that will survive, seeing as you love English."

_(Flashback) 10th__ grade_

_Randy grimaced. "D." he said._

_John laughed. "Again?"_

_Randy snatches his best friend's final report card. "What do you have?" Upon looking, he found John didn't do bad at all, or at least better than him. He got a C+._

_Mickie sighed. " I got a B."_

_Ashley stayed quiet. She wasn't a straight-A student, but she never did too bad._

"_What did you get, Ash?"_

"_A+." she said quietly._

_John smiled. "That's great."_

"_Well," Randy started as he grabbed a basketball from his gym bag, and began playing in front of John's house. "at least school and homework comes easily for one of us."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Ashley sighed contently as she walked to her class. She had always loved English. Opening the door, she expected to be the first one in Ms. Meyer's class, but she wasn't.

Melina was already settled in, her backpack laid out in front of her. She looked up and smiled at her new friend. "You wanted to come early, too?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I actually hate being late."

"Me too." the cheerleader answered.

The blonde teen sat in the seat next to the brunette.

"So you're in AP English?" Ashley asked in surprise as they waited for the teacher.

Mickie James, however, wasn't so lucky. She had been late to class, and was now sitting in the back. Next to some new guy.

"What's your name?" she whispered as her science teacher, Mr. Walker, scribbled furiously on the board.

"Adam Copeland." he whispered back, and stuck out his hand.

"Mickie James." she smiled and shook it.

Mr. Walker cleared his throat. "Class, I think I've had the majority of you for at least 2 years. I would think you all know I don't tolerate talking in this class. Although it looks like Miss James is certainly having no issue chatting up our new student, but she'll stop. Right, Miss James?"

Mickie nodded. "Yes, sir." And she tried, she really tried, but he was new and she was curious. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Canada." he said.

"And you just moved here?" she whispered….again.

He nodded. "A few days ago."

The teacher sighed. "Miss James, did I not ask you to stop talking? Or are you too busy trying to ask him out to pay attention?"

Mickie turned red. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

* * *

_(Flashback) 2 ½ years ago._

_Randy sighed. "I don't see why you two are making such a big deal about this."_

_Mickie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't, you're a guy."_

_John shrugged. "He seems cool."_

"_He is." Ashley agreed._

"_Do you even know his name?" Randy asked._

"_John Morrison/" Mickie answered._

_Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

_(End of flashback)_

And while her best friend was suffering through what she described as a horrendous class, Ashley was appalled. Randy was in this class with her! This being the same Randy that was barely passing regular English, as far as she knew. So why would he be here?

"_It's not your business." _Ashley reminded herself. _"It's not like we're friends or anything. Not anymore."_

More importantly, she had to focus on the class. She had to. If only she believed it.

* * *

_Lunch…_

"I mean, can you believe it? I thought I was gonna die." Mickie rambled. While her best friend was looking down at her food. Not that she noticed. Or so Ashley thought.

Mickie stopped. "Ashes, what's wrong? Am I talking to much?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, it's just…first period was distracting."

"I thought you liked English." Mickie said quietly."

"I do, but.." she sighed. "Randy was there. In AP English, Micks! The one class that guarantees me time away from him and his crap."

Her best friend's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? I thought he'd…"

"Me too." Ashley replied.

_(Flashback)_

_John sighed. "Why are Randy and I here?"_

_Mickie shrugged. "Because you want to be."_

"_Besides, no one told you guys you had to be here." Ashley piped in._

"_We didn't know you were going sit here and watching Titanic and other stupid crap-sorry- romantic movies." Randy mumbled._

_Mickie grabbed a pillow from her couch and smacked him. "It's not stupid. It happens to be beautiful."_

_John snickered. "According to you, which shows the judge of character you have. We've seen better movies."_

_Within seconds, a fight had ensured between the two fights about something as silly as Titanic._

_(End of flashback)_

"Well," Mickie started as she took a bite of her sandwich. "that's interesting."

"So, how did your other class go?" Ashley asked.

"You will not believe who's in that class, too. Adam! Again! Isn't it weird?" Mickie asked.

Ashley laughed. "What's weird is that you keep about him like…he's a god or something."

Mickie frowned. "I don't like him if that's what you're trying to imply."

Ashley smiled. "I'm just saying."

Mickie would have replied if she hadn't looked up in time to see the guy in question, headed their way.

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter ended. It's not too suspenseful, but just enough. As for the girls, I think they had a pretty interesting first day, did they not? Believe me when I say things like Randy's bad grades and the brother are very important for later chapters. **

**Review, please.**


	3. The Ugly Side of Jealousy

**A/N: Man, I can't say how I am about not posting much besides one-shots. Hopefully, I have more time from on. **

**-Sidenote-Is it me, or was this week's RAW actually pretty good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or the Superstars in the story.

* * *

**

_(Flashback)_

_John couldn't take it any longer. He always wondered about Randy's answer to a particular question, and now he was about to know the answer. At least, he hoped he would if Randy would stop being such a wuss about answering._

"_Do you like Ash?" he asked, taking out the basketball so they could play a game of horse._

_Randy dribbled the ball and answered quickly. "No."_

_John laughed. "Yeah, right. Just admit it, man. I won't tell her."_

_Randy shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He shrugged. "Fine, but dude, I'm serious. If you like her, tell her before someone does. You might regret it."_

_(End of flashback)_

John yawned as he got out of his car. He really enjoyed the first day of school, but he just want looking forward to it today. He didn't know if it was the different schedule, the fact he was a senior, or he was just being lazy.

His mood, however, had nothing on that of his best friend's.

"I hate the first day of school. I shouldn't even be here." Randy muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I mean, what kind of self-respecting senior is here on the first day? Let me tell you who: the lame ones. The ones who don't have anything better to do."

John laughed. "Which obviously include you. Oh wait, you can't."

"I hate _you_."

The laid-back teen laughed again. "You hate pretty much everything." Remembering the one thing-or person-he didn't hate, John smirked. "Except Ashley."

"We don't…you know we're not friends anymore." his friend answered through clenched teeth.

He nodded. "Which is your fault for being such an asshole. Not hers."

Randy shrugged as he opened the school's front door, which put him face to face with Melina Perez. A 5"4, brunette, cheerleader, good student, not to mention the girl every guy wanted. Oh yeah, she was also his ex-girlfriend.

"Mel, listen baby-" he started, but she put up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Randy. I really don't because you made it really clear that were over. For good." she said quietly. "Besides, we both know you care about someone else."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about your stupid bullshit. Where were you last night, Mel that got you so confused?"

The cheerleader rolled her eyes. "You want to be like that? Fine. See you." she said and walked into a classroom.

_(Flashback)_

"_Did you hear the rumor about Ash? Its ridiculous." John asked, trying to keep calm._

_Randy looked up from the sports magazine that he'd been browsing. "What rumor?"_

_John sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell Randy about it, but better he know now than later. "The guys are saying…they're calling her…because…." he mumbled incoherently. "You know how she's friends with Mike and that new guy, Morrison? They're saying she…because they talk to her…and that…you're…"_

_Randy turned red. "Assholes. They're gonna pay for that. I won't let them talk shit about her."_

_(End of flashback)_

"So what class you got first?" Randy asked as he grabbed his schedule from the office.

John groaned. "Statistics."

Randy snickered. "Sucks to be you."

John glared . "What about you, your highness? How to fail all my classes 101?"

"AP English." he answered quietly.

John raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Randy slowly nodded. "Yeah. I….uh..I can't graduate unless I pass English with enough credits, and that's the only class that lets me do that."

John sighed. Here came the moment of truth. "Do you know who else is in that class?"

Randy shrugged. "Melina?"

He nodded. "Melina and someone else." Sighing, he said, "Ash is in that class, too."

_(Flashback)_

_John whistled. "You and Ashley, huh?"_

_Randy nodded. "Yup."_

_John laughed. "I'm sorry, but are you saying you finally asked her out? Like on a real date?"_

_Randy's smile faded a bit. "Yes, for the tenth time, yes. Now leave it alone, man. Ash and I aren't any of your fucking business."_

_John laughed at Randy's sudden instinct to keep what happened between him and Ashley a secret, "Ouch. Touch."_

_(End of flashback)_

-Lunch-

While Randy Orton was pretty pissed about being in a class with Melina and Ashley, John was the complete opposite.

He had been talking to the new guy as they walked into the cafeteria. He was pretty cool. Randy, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't care less.

"What's your name again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the tall. blond teen.

John managed to throw him a dirty look. Randy was being a tool.

"Adam." he answered,

"So, have you met anyone else?" he asked.

Adam laughed before answered. "Yeah, actually. I met this girl. She's…spunky and talks entirely too much. Said her name was Mickie."

John nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, we….know her. Listen, dudes, I gotta…go…." he trailed off and left in a hurry.

Adam raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Randy. "Did I say something to offend him?"

_(Flashback)_

"_Randy, what are you doing? Mickie and I did our part in the project. What have you done? Something, anything? Or nothing at all?" Ashley asked quietly._

_Randy laughed. "Relax, babe, I'll get to it later."_

_Ashley sighed. "That's the point, Randy. Later turns into never with you. I know you. We haven't done much with your part of the project. We don't want to fail. It's not like it's an easy project."_

_The blue-eyed teen started a his girlfriend. "But I do, right? I want to fail because that's the kind of person I am, right? I don't give a damn about school, right?"_

_(End of flashback)_

John thought it was at least a little ironic for a new guy to come in and have him immediately say he knew Mickie. Especially with how the big the school was. Even more ironic than that, though? Having him sit at Ashley and Mickie's table with the girls looking like they were having the time of their lives. Come on, what was he, a saint?

That didn't even compare to how he felt about not being able to be there. The guy looked like he was flirting with both of them, and they didn't even mind!

_Dammit,_ he thought, _and to think that could've been me. Not some random guy that doesn't have any history with Mickie. A guy she was okay with seeing, not someone she went the other way when she saw him._

Life was definitely a bitch. Yeah, Randy might've been the idiot who screwed up what he had with Ashley. But John was the one…well, can you even call it a screw up? How do you screw up something you didn't even had? With someone who wasn't even your girlfriend?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Up next: Ashley and Adam seem to be bonding pretty well. Randy doesn't like that too much, so to let his former girlfriend just how much he isn't liking what's going on.**


End file.
